The Lieutenant and the Artist
by thamockingjayandpeeta
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a Lieutenant in the homicide division of the NYPD when her partner Johanna Mason shows her a newspaper clipping of a famous painting by Mellark, a famous painter who's in town as the recipient of the Picture Perfect Award. She hasn't seen Peeta in 13 years. What happens when she goes to confront him while he's in NY for his Award's Ceremony? FOUR-SHOT/Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Of course I'm not Suzanne Collins. I'd much rather be JK Rowling since Harry Potter is WAY more happily ever after than Hunger Games ever was.**

"You made the paper, brainless," she said, slapping the paper down on the desk.

"What else is new?" asked Katniss, taking a sip of her steaming coffee.

"The reason you're in the paper." Katniss glanced up at Johanna Mason, her partner for the past ten years. Though Johanna was a few years older than Katniss, Johanna had joined the academy later than Katniss, so she was only a Detective while Katniss was Lieutenant in the homicide division of the NYPD.

"Care to elaborate?" Katniss locked steely grey eyes with her partner and blew her coffee with lips that hardly ever smiled. Her olive-skinned face held a permanent scowl that made her look intimidating to most, which worked in her favor in her current line of work. She took a sip of the coffee, its dark color the same as her long locks, which was currently braided up and into a bun to stay out of her way.

"You're famous," replied Johanna, jutting her chin at the paper that was now on Katniss' desk. Katniss rolled her eyes at the way Johanna hardly ever answered a question with a straight answer. Sighing she picked up the newspaper and glanced at the article Johanna was alluding to.

It didn't take her long to find it.

Katniss' breath caught in her throat as she stared at a painting of her. It was a stunning picture, even in black and white. She was dressed in all black, looking quite sexy, but not overly so. She had her bow in her hand, her arrows on her back. Her hair was in her old signature braid and she stared ahead in the painting, her face fierce, but beautiful, strikingly so.

"What the _hell_?" she murmured, her eyes scanning the article.

Her heart stopped.

_Mellark, the artist behind his infamous Everdeen painting (pictured above), will be in New York City this weekend at the New Museum of Contemporary Art as we honor the ten-year anniversary of his most famous painting. Join us in a weekend long event. This is the following schedule:_

_Friday: 9AM-12P— Q & A with Mellark _

_Saturday: 1PM-5PM—Art Showcase_

_Sunday: 7PM-12AM—Picture Perfect Awards Ceremony_

Katniss finished skimming the article and her eyes flickered back up to the picture of the painting. Her mouth was suddenly dry.

Mellark.

_Peeta_, she thought to herself.

"So it is you," Johanna said, breaking Katniss' train of thought. "Don't try to deny it. The name of the painting is Everdeen and the girl in the picture has a bow and arrow. You told me you used to hunt back in your hometown. Even if there was more than one brunette, grey-eyed Everdeen in the world, what are the chances she's into archery?"

Katniss looked back down at the paper, her fingertips softly caressing the painting, as if she could really touch it through the picture in the paper.

He'd always been into painting. She knew that. Hell the entire town knew it, especially when he got accepted into the National School of Fine Arts in Paris on a scholarship thanks to his drawings.

He was a natural.

"Are you gonna say anything?"

Katniss couldn't. No words would form.

"Well at least tell me how you two know each other. And since when do you pose for paintings? When did you even find the time, with all the ass kicking and arresting we do?" Johanna sat on Katniss' desk, looking at her expectantly.

"I've never posed for a painting," Katniss said, her face growing warm. "I don't even know who Mellark is."

Johanna looked at her. "You're a shitty liar, Everdeen."

"I've never heard of him a day in my life." And she hadn't.

"You've never heard of P. Mellark?"

"P. Mellark? Where'd you get the P from?"

"It's how he signs his paintings. He goes by Mellark but signs his paintings with what we can only assume is his first name initial. Even _I've_ heard of him, and we all know how cultural I am," said Johanna sarcastically. "P. Mellark is like… major. One of the hugest artists of our time. He'll be up there with Picasso when it's all said and done. And this?" She pointed to the newspaper. "This is his Mona Lisa."

"I'm pretty sure the Mona Lisa was done by da Vinci."

"Whatever. My point is, you'd have to be living in a cave not to know who P. Mellark is. He's bad ass. And fucking gorgeous. Like the entire world wants to sleep with him. Body of a Greek god."

Katniss felt her face grow warm as she glanced at the picture again.

"So he's a successful artist?"

"Successful is an understatement, brainless. God, get out of your bubble, Everdeen. I'm talking to you as a friend, okay? You gotta get out more often. Not knowing who P. Mellark is like not knowing who Barack Obama is. He _drew_ POTUS and FLOTUS last year and auctioned it off to raise charity. That bad boy sold for over five hundred mil. Like how the hell did you not even hear about _that_?"

Katniss had heard about that, but she'd never gotten the artist's name….

There's no way this could be Peeta.

But how many P. Mellark's could there be in the world?

Especially ones that knew her.

"He's super mysterious though. Like no one knows his first name. He just goes by Mellark. I think it's to add an edge to him, which is pointless, because if you watch five seconds of an interview you see he's a sweetheart. A real charmer." Johanna stood up and faced Katniss. "Tell me how you know him. And please tell me that you fucked his brains out."

"Jo!" Katniss snapped, turning red.

"Oh my God. How are you still so pure? I've known you for ten years and you're still as white as snow as when I fucking met you."

"Drop it, before I have to arrest myself for murdering you."

Johanna sighed and shook her head, walking towards Katniss' office door. "I can't believe you're famous, and you never even told me."

Grey eyes met brown ones, and there was a hint of betrayal in Johanna's. She was tough. She'd been hurt before, and had lost everyone she loved, so she hardly let her guard down. But they _were_ friends.

"Johanna, I promise you, I had no idea this painting existed."

"But you know who P. Mellark is?"

Katniss chewed on her lower lip. "I had no idea P. Mellark was a famous artist."

"Don't go all lawyer on me," snapped Johanna. "You know who he is."

"I have my suspicions. Let me gather my evidence before I present my case, okay?"

"You've spent too much time with Madge lately," grumbled Johanna, referring to their friend and NYPD's go-to DA.

"That's because you're too busy screwing your boyfriend of the month to hang out," Katniss laughed.

Johanna scowled and stuck her tongue out at Katniss, and then walked away. As soon as Johanna was gone Katniss' frown returned. She glanced at the painting again, her heart pumping in her chest.

Peeta Mellark….

Yes… oh yes, she knew him.

And she was certainly wondering what the hell he was up to.

XxXxXx

Katniss still wasn't sure how she made it through the day with no case. Nobody wanted to murder anybody today apparently. This was New York for Christ's sake. People get killed all the time.

And on the day she wanted to get her mind off of something, she found herself twiddling her thumbs. Even thumbing through cold cases didn't get her brain moving in another direction.

She couldn't stop thinking of Peeta.

Because it had to be Peeta. Who else could it be? She hadn't heard from that man since he had his going away party. The entire town had been invited to say goodbye to Peeta Mellark.

The baker's son.

The boy with the bread.

_Apparently he's the man who can draw now_, Katniss thought to herself as she made her way to her private elevator.

What she really wanted to do was shower, but the first thing she did was get on her computer and Google the painting. She skimmed article after article, but aside from pictures of it and stories of how it's the most brilliant painting of this generation, there was never anything else said. There also weren't very many pictures of him, and the ones she found had half his face covered with shades or he'd have his head bowed.

What was he hiding? And what was he doing?

He hadn't said anything about it.

About her.

And that day.

She searched for a good hour until she was convinced there was nothing to be found. She finally got up and took a shower, braided her hair over her shoulder, changed into some sweats and a tank top, and heated up her leftover Chinese food from last night. She was flipping through the channels when she saw him.

She sat up straighter, gaping at the headline down below: EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH MELLARK, ONLY ON MSNBC.

Holy shit. It _was_ him!

He was still handsome. He always had been, though back then he had had a baby face. He didn't look much older, but he did look like a man now. His blond locks were still just as curly as she remembered, though now there were styled, framing his face nicely. His eyes were still just as blue and piercing as she remembered. His jaw line was even more chiseled than before, his teeth as pearly white as they had been back then. His shoulders were broader, his chest squarer.

He looked _good_.

"So tell us about her, Mellark." Katniss tensed as the Everdeen painting flashed on the screen, her stomach dropping. This was it. This is when he'd reveal her secret to the entire world.

"Who?" asked Peeta.

"_Who? Her! _The woman in your painting."

Peeta momentarily looked stunned, as if he had never expected to be asked this question. He quickly composed himself, though, and asked, "Who says she was created after someone?"

"Oh come one. You mean to tell me that painting wasn't inspired by someone?"

"All of my paintings are inspired by something or someone," replied Peeta.

"So you're saying _this_ painting isn't inspired by someone… special? This painting put you on the map, Mellark. This is _the_ painting. This painting made you an international artist. Before then you were only known in Paris and in some places in the US. We're celebrating ten years since the release of this painting and you've never once told her story." The host paused for dramatic affect. "Was she real?"

The silence was overwhelming as Katniss waited for Peeta to answer.

"Yah," he finally said softly, and Katniss let out a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding. "Yah, she was real."

"I _knew_ it! Tell us about her."

"She…" Peeta's eyes flickered to the camera and then back to the host. "She was beautiful. The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She's from my hometown."

Katniss literally felt her heart stop.

"Were you two in love?"

"No," said Peeta quietly, looking down. "I don't think she ever knew I even existed."

What? How could he say that? Katniss stared at the screen, frozen, and slightly horrified.

"Every year I told myself I'd ask her out, but… I never did. I think she was in love with someone else, so…." He shrugged, forcing a grin.

What was he _talking_ about?

"Sounds like bad luck."

"She was happy, so… I was happy. It's not like I was even that surprised. Everybody knew how special she was, and then somebody got the courage to approach her."

"So she never knew how you felt?"

Peeta shook his head. "I never said anything."

"And after this painting was released, she never contacted you?"

"No." Peeta blushed, frowning. "I haven't talked to her since the day before I left to Paris. Knowing her… I wouldn't be surprised if she had no clue who I was. She was never really into art."

"Mellark, you're just as famous as any Hollywood celebrity. She'd have to live under a rock not to know your name, or recognize the picture when she saw it."

"I'm not _that_ famous in the States," said Peeta humbly. "And she wasn't somebody who'd visit art museums, so I think I'm safe."

"Safe? Do you not want her to know?"

"God no. I'd be mortified. Listen, I never expected this painting to take off the way it did. It became famous by accident. I threw a twenty-first birthday bash at my house and Robert Rauschenbergwas there. I was showing him around and he saw the piece in my studio and flipped out. Said it was the most inspiring thing he'd ever seen of this generation."

"He called it the Mona Lisa of this time," agreed the host.

"He convinced me to display it at an art gallery, and when Robert tells you to do something, you did it. I had no idea it'd get me on the map. This painting… was private. It was paying homage to a girl I'd loved my entire life. Ever since I heard her sing a solo at school in kindergarten. She had two braids in her hair and she was wearing a red plaid dress. She was… breathtaking in her talent. I'm sure the birds stopped to listen to her. I was a goner since that day."

"She sounds special."

Peeta nodded. "She was. And I'm sure wherever she is now, whatever she's doing, whoever she's become, she still is."

"And if she's watching? If she's watching right now, what would you say to her?"

Peeta blushed scarlet as Katniss sat up, leaning towards the TV. "I'd tell her that I hope I haven't embarrassed her with this painting…. That I meant it as a compliment, and… I was just painting one night. I hope you're not offended." He looked down, his face sheepish.

"If she's as special as you say she is, I doubt she's offended. If you want to see Mellark again, he's hosting a Q & A session tomorrow at the Ritz Carlton, 9AM. Thank you again, Mellark."

Katniss had to wait several moments to call Johanna. Her throat was just so dry, and she was finding it hard to breathe. She couldn't believe this was happening. He'd make her the laughing stock at the precinct. What the hell did he think he was doing? Why would he say all those things about her?

"Meet me at the Ritz Carlton tomorrow at 9AM," she said once Johanna picked up.

"What for?"

"If we don't catch a case, be there. I'll see you then." Katniss hung up and stared at the screen, her heart still beating a million miles a minute.

Though she knew she wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep, she still made her way to her room.

It was going to be a long night.

XxXxXx

She had to park several blocks away from the Ritz Carlton because there was so much traffic, but she was used to it. New York and traffic were synonyms. She was halfway to the hotel when Johanna walked up beside her.

"You're pissed," said Johanna.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I saw the interview with Mellark, and I know the way you think."

"He made me look weak."

"He made you look desirable," argued Johanna, and Katniss stopped walking and turned and faced her friend and partner.

"What?"

"It's true," Johanna said. "He was being genuine, Katniss. You're the only one who'd think anything of it, because there's this gigantic chip on your shoulder for some fucking reason. Before you go barging in there like James Bond or some shit, think about the boy you knew back home and if he'd ever do anything to hurt you."

Katniss sighed. "Why are you defending him?"

"Why do you think?"

Katniss stared at Johanna and her eyes widened. "You didn't."

Johanna nodded. "Guilty. I called him."

"Jo," sighed Katniss. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Gale didn't think so either. But I still called and asked him and told him the whole story. He didn't even seem surprised. But he said _Peeta_ was a good guy."

"Don't let anyone hear you call him that. He's Mellark now. He wanted to reinvent himself. He's entitled to that."

_It's what I did_, thought Katniss to herself.

"Well, Gale sends his love. I wish he was sending his love to _me_."

"Maybe if you stop fucking everything over eighteen with a dick…."

"Gale knows I'd give up every Tom, Dick, and Harry for him."

"You ready?" asked Katniss instead of answering, and Johanna nodded. "Good. Let's go. We're already late."

Katniss' plan was to sneak quietly into the back of the conference room, unnoticed.

She didn't even make it to entrance of the hotel.

"Oh my God," pointed a high-pitched blonde girl. "It's _her_. It's the girl from the picture!"

Katniss froze as people looked from the large poster of the painting and then looked at her. It felt like time stopped as it started to click that Everdeen was live and in the flesh. It didn't take long for the screams to start and for people to start heading towards her. Before her defenses could pick up, a familiar face caught her eye.

He held up his badge, his men behind him, and told the crowd to back up.

"Lieutenant," he said when he approached her.

"Captain Boggs," breathed Katniss. "What are you doing here?"

"I volunteered for security detail. Mellark's people hired several hundred of us for the weekend, from all Districts. I'm a _huge_ Mellark fan."

"Really?" asked Johanna, her eyebrows shooting into the spikes on her forehead. Boggs nodded.

He looked at the picture and then at Katniss. "That you?"

"Don't ask," muttered Katniss. "Can you get me inside?"

"You got a ticket?"

"I got a badge," Katniss responded. "And I'm not above using it. I need to get in there."

"You're the lieutenant."

"Yes I am. Lead the way, Captain."

They shuffled their way inside the Ritz Carlton, keeping their heads bowed, their eyes low. It wasn't long before they reached the conference room. After Boggs talked to the two security guards outside the door Katniss and Johanna got in without a problem.

The conference room was packed to capacity, but at least people were still lingering around. Katniss and Johanna grabbed a seat in the back corner, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Katniss didn't know what would happen if Peeta saw her before she was ready.

"Okay everybody, please settle down," said an eccentric woman. Katniss forgot about blending in when she sat up to get a good look at the woman. "We have a big, big day ahead of us today, and even a bigger weekend."

"Does she have pink hair?" Johanna asked.

"That's what I see," muttered back Katniss.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"Now for those of you who do not know me, I'm Effie Trinket. I'm the Public Event's Coordinator to Coriolanus Snow, the President of Picture Perfect Studios. It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you this year's recipient of the Picture Perfect Award: Mellark!"

The crowd went wild—at least Katniss assumed it did. She was sure people were clapping.

She just didn't hear it.

The minute he came on stage her stomach did this little funny flip-flop thing. As if that wasn't alarming enough, everything seemed to stop and stand still, with the exception of Peeta, who was strutting on stage in slow motion. He looked… _perfect_ with his sunshine colored waves and ocean blue eyes.

Katniss wasn't sure how long she zoned out for, but quite some time passed before she was brought back to the present. He talked about a few of his most famous pieces, which were all well-received, though none of them got the attention the Everdeen painting did.

It was during the Q & A that made Katniss snap out of it—whatever _it_ was.

A girl stood up, her blonde hair falling down her back. "Mellark, I saw your interview last night and I was just wondering why you're so secretive about the woman in the Everdeen painting?"

"I don't think I'm being secretive," said Peeta.

"We've never heard her story. Not once, in ten years. All your paintings have a story, but not Everdeen."

"She was private," Peeta reasoned. "And who's to say, wherever she is, she hasn't told her own story? It's not my story to tell. She's not my story. She's just part of it."

"You can't paint this incredible picture and not tell us anything. Something."

"So you guys can research and bother her?" smiled Peeta, shaking his head. "My lips are sealed. Next question?"

This time a pretty Black girl stood up. "Which painting was your favorite to create and why?"

"Definitely Everdeen," Peeta said without hesitation, "because it was raw, and real, and unexpected. It's a real feeling, this painting, and I didn't paint it under pressure or to sell or to become famous. I painted it from the heart."

And then somebody else stood up and asked a question that made Katniss hold her breath.

"Do you still love her?"

It seemed like everybody turned to the small brown-haired girl. Apparently it was the million-dollar question.

Peeta cleared his throat and everybody's attention went back to him. "I don't know," said Peeta, his cheeks kind of pink. "I mean… I don't know who she is anymore. I haven't talked to her in over thirteen years. I'd like to think she's still just as amazing, just as incredible now as she had been all those years ago."

"That is all the time we have, I'm afraid," said the woman with the pink wig, her metallic gold heels to match her suit clicking on the floor. "Thank you all so much for coming today."

Johanna turned to Katniss, leaning in close. "You have so much explaining to do."

"I honestly had no idea," Katniss said, shaking her head. "I knew him since we were five, and he never said anything to me."

"You wouldn't have noticed if he had," sighed Johanna. "You're completely brainless unless it comes to cop shit."

"I didn't have a lot of time for boyfriends growing up," muttered Katniss. "Come on. Let's go."

"Are we about to go fuck shit up?"

"Yes. But don't call me Everdeen. It's Katniss."

Katniss moved ahead and headed towards an officer. "You," she said, pointing and flashing her badge, "what's your name and rank?"

Before he could respond someone called her name. She spun around and saw Boggs again.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to see him," said Katniss simply. Boggs sighed. Katniss held up her badge. "See this badge? It's a do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge."

Boggs arched an eyebrow. "We're Transformer's now? That line didn't even work for that guy."

"I can get to him with the badge, Boggs. Are you going to make me do that?"

"No," sighed Boggs again, hunching his shoulders. "Follow me. You owe me."

"Anytime."

Katniss and Johanna followed him as they made their way through the crowd, Katniss once again keeping her head down. It didn't take them long to reach a small room off to the side.

"This is his unofficial dressing room."

Obviously, as there was a very muscular blond man blocking the door.

"Mr. Mellark isn't expecting any visitors," he said.

"I'm not a visitor," said Katniss, holding up her badge. "I'm a detective. I need to see him." The guard hesitated. "What's your name?"

"Odair. Finnick Odair."

"You his bodyguard?"

"Head bodyguard."

"I can see that," muttered Johanna, and Katniss shot her a look.

"I understand you have a job, Mr. Odair. I respect that job. But I have a job too. My job trumps your job. I genuinely respect your job, but it's gonna be awfully hard to protect Mr. Mellark if you're sitting in a jail cell. Do you understand?"

"Look, whatever you think you got on Mr. Mellark, you're crazy. He hasn't done anything. I've worked with him for the past ten years. He's never even gotten a parkin ticket."

"I just wanna ask him a few questions."

"In regards to what?"

Katniss tried not to roll her eyes as she stepped closer to the buff blond boy. "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you. Step aside, and open the door, Odair."

He turned and knocked on the door, and then opened it and stuck his head inside. "Mr. Mellark? The police are here to see you."

Finnick stepped aside as Peeta said, "The police?"

And then Katniss came forward, her heart hammering, and stared into the ocean blue eyes of a man she hadn't seen in thirteen years.

He was sitting at a desk, a pen in his hand, and their eyes locked through the mirror for a brief moment, heather grey meeting ocean blue.

"_Katniss_?" Peeta spun around in his chair, looking at her, his eyes wide, his mouth open.

Taking a deep breath she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Hello, Peeta."

Katniss stepped closer to Peeta as he stood up, clearly dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, his voice filled with shock.

"I live here," responded Katniss.

"You live in New York?"

"New York City, to be more specific."

Peeta shook his head and groaned, burying his hands in his face. "I _knew_ I should have had this event in Los Angeles. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit." Katniss could see him visibly shaking.

"Calm down," Katniss said, walking up to him. "Why don't you sit back down?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss is gonna be a little OOC, because this is modern day, and there are no Hunger Games, so she's not as guarded and tough. BUT I hope to make her pretty in character.**

Katniss stepped closer to Peeta as he stood up, clearly dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, his voice filled with shock.

"I live here," responded Katniss.

"You live in New York?"

"New York City, to be more specific."

Peeta shook his head and groaned, burying his hands in his face. "I _knew_ I should have had this event in Los Angeles. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit." Katniss could see him visibly shaking.

"Calm down," Katniss said, walking up to him. "Why don't you sit back down?"

Peeta took a calming breath. "No. I'm fine. It's just… I'm just…." He lowered his hands from his face and looked at her. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Kill you?" asked Katniss, amused. "No."

"No? Are you sure? You're a cop so I can only assume you can shoot your gun just as well as you shoot your bow."

"I'm not here to kill you. I come in peace."

Peeta stared at her for a few minutes. "Am I dreaming?"

"Do you dream of me often?"

He looked at her helplessly. "Have you _seen_ the painting, or is your being here strictly a coincidence?" Katniss gave him an embarrassed smile. "Do you wanna sit? Or can I get you something to drink?"

"No. I won't be here long. I really just came by to say… thank you." Peeta's eyebrows shot up into his blond locks.

"For what?"

"For… never saying anything. About…" she blushed and looked down, realized it'd been a long time since she'd been mortified. She'd taken down numerous criminals, damn it, she could get through this. She stared back up at him, taking a deep breath, and plunged on. "You never said anything about me and that day… you saw me digging in the trash for food and threw me the bread."

Peeta's eyes widened and then he flushed. Katniss could feel the heat in her own face. "Katniss, I would never. I mean of course I wouldn't."

"I know," said Katniss softly, looking down. "I've worked really hard to put that part of my life behind me…."

"I'm sure." Katniss looked up at him and had to quickly look back down, ignoring the swoop in her stomach that she definitely did not just feel.

"Well… I don't wanna take up anymore of your time," Katniss said, her face still warm. "I just wanted to thank you for still being you."

"Did you think I would say something?"

Katniss shrugged. "I wasn't sure. I only heard about the painting yesterday and I wasn't sure who Mellark was in comparison to Peeta, so… yah I Google'd the painting but didn't find anything. You didn't have to keep my honor." He gave her a small smile and she turned to walk away. Before she reached the door she turned back to him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He seemed taken aback by the question. "I mean… why would I? It's like I said before… it's not my story to tell."

Katniss blinked at him and then shook her head. "No, not about the painting…. About… how you felt." She didn't know why she was asking. Why _was_ she asking?

She knew she was blushing, and she regretted the words the minute she saw Peeta's face turn red.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Peeta, and Katniss shook her head again. "Well… you were totally out of my league, Katniss."

Her mouth sprung open. "_What_? Peeta, I was white trash. I—"

"Don't call yourself that." The way his voice darkened had her shutting up. She'd always been a woman of few words, but she'd never been rendered speechless before. "You grew up on another side of the tracks. That doesn't make you trash."

He spoke with a finality she'd never heard him speak while they were younger.

"I'm just saying… I don't see how you could think that."

"It's just how I felt…. You were… a goddess to me. It took me years to try and pluck up the courage to talk to you, and when I finally decided to do it… you were taken." He shrugged casually but his face was still pink.

"Yah, you said I was in love with someone else in your interview last night, but I've no idea who you're talking about. I didn't date in high school."

Peeta grimaced. "I'm talking about you and Gale."

"_Gale_? I never dated Gale, let alone fell in love with him."

"But… I saw you two… a couple of days after junior year had started. You two were kissing."

"We were—I—oh my God." Katniss rolled her eyes and sighed. "Holy shit, Peeta. Oh my God. I'm so embarrassed." She rubbed her hands over her face, mimicking Peeta's earlier actions. "I think I'd like to sit now."

They moved to the small couch in the corner, Peeta sitting across from her on top of the coffee table.

"I know what day you're talking about. I know exactly what you're talking about. I was upset because I'd caught Prim and Rory—you remember Rory, right? Gale's younger brother? He was Prim's age." Peeta nodded. "Well I had caught them kissing, and I was venting to Gale, wondering when Prim and Rory had grown up, and how is it she was kissing boys and I had never kissed anyone. Gale told me I better get a move on in that department, and I mentioned I didn't even know how to kiss. He suggested finding someone to learn with, and this light bulb kind of went off in my head. He was against it, but I begged him, because he was Gale, my best friend, and surely he didn't want me to humiliate myself by not knowing how to kiss. So in the end he let me practice on him. We never _dated_, though. And you had to have had a five-minute window to even see that. We were by the train tracks. What were you doing on that side of town?"

"I told you I'd made up my mind that that was the year I was going to talk to you. I was on my way to your house."

Katniss smiled softly.

"Are you _sure_ you and Gale didn't date?"

"I'm positive," snorted Katniss.

Peeta sat there, his mouth open, staring at her in shock. "But… but you guys went to _prom_ together."

"Yes, but…. Listen, according to Bristle Junior Prom was for your girlfriends and you bought a date to Senior Prom. But our Junior Prom was Gale's Senior's Prom, and he asked me because the girl he wanted to go with already had a date." Peeta made to open his mouth again but Katniss cut him off. "And yes, I know, I took him to our Senior Prom, but who else was I going to go with? No one ever en approached me."

"That's because the entire school thought you and Gale were a couple."

"That's _ridiculous_, because Gale's now _married_ to the girl he wanted to take to his prom in the first place. For God's sake they left prom together that night, which was fine with me, because I really wanted to hang out with Bristle. I love Gale, but the same way I love Prim. He's like a brother to me."

Peeta just stared at her in awe.

"And you can't talk, because you took Delly Cartwright to prom, both years, so…."

"Yah well I never practiced kissing Delly," muttered Peeta, and Katniss laughed.

She stopped abruptly when she caught him watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Peeta quickly, blushing. They seemed to be doing that around each other a lot. "I just remember wishing I could make you laugh. The way Gale used to make you laugh."

And now it was her turn to blush again.

"You probably think I'm really weird. I liked you growing up and then I painted you and became famous off of your painting. I definitely sound like a creeper." He ran his fingers through his hair, standing up. "This is so embarrassing. I never knew that painting would get me world wide fame. For ten years I've been waiting for you to show up talking to me about it, furious, but you never did. Right when I let my guard down you show up."

Katniss smiled, standing up as well. "I wouldn't give you hell about it. I was kinda shocked at first, and felt like I looked weak, but… my partner talked some sense into me."

"I'll have to meet her some day and thank her," smiled Peeta.

Katniss smiled as they walked to the door. "How long are you in town for?"

"The rest of the week. I'm taking a much needed vacation after this weekend." Katniss nodded as she reached the door. "Would you… do you wanna hook up some time? I could use a tour guide. I'm pretty sure my bucket list consists of being shown around New York by a true New Yorker."

Katniss hesitated, more so because of the way her heart was pounding inside of her chest.

Sensing her hesitation Peeta said, "We don't have to you. I know we weren't really friends back home, but I thought it'd be nice to catch up. I'm sorry. It was stupid."

"No, it's not that. It's just… I'm a homicide detective…. And people kill each other… a lot. I can catch a case at any given time."

"Okay. I understand."

He looked so sad that Katniss paused. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. I'm free the rest of the day."

"There's this bar called Haymitch's. Google it. It's a legend in the city. Meet me there at eight."

He smiled, brilliantly, and once again Katniss ignored the fluttering in her stomach.

Was she coming down with something?

"Here." Peeta rushed back to his desk, scribbled something down, and then walked back to Katniss, handing her a piece of paper. "It's my phone number in case you need to reach me. I'll see you later," Peeta said. Katniss acknowledged him with a nod and walked out.

XxXxXx

Before Johanna could ask a million questions they caught a case.

They made their way to an upscale condo in Manhattan, parking in front of an exclusive hotel that was across the street. Katniss got out as the doorman headed towards them.

Lifting up her hand to stop him from talking Katniss flashed her badge. "My car does not get touched, am I clear? It'll stay parked here until I leave."

The doorman sighed but nodded, which Katniss missed because she and Johanna were already walking towards the condo building. They were met by an officer outside of the building, guarding it.

"Luitenant Everdeen," she said. "You the first on scene?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Report."

"I got a call from a Mr. Reno. He was hysterical, saying that his partner had killed himself—"

Katniss held up her hand. "No. I want facts, not assumptions." She hated walking into a crime scene with preconceived notions.

"Sorry, Sir. Mr. Reno called saying that his partner was dead. After arriving my partner and I—who's currently upstairs with Mr. Reno—confirmed that he was indeed dead, which he was."

"Where was Mr. Reno during cause of death?"

"He came home early from a business trip and found his partner."

"Okay. My partner and I are going to go up now. Nobody else comes in and out of this building until I say so. If my ME gets here, send him in. If Crime Scene gets called, I'll let you know. Aside from them…?"

"No one in or out."

Katniss nodded and she headed inside, Johanna behind her.

Once upstairs they could hear sobbing from the outside of the apartment. Katniss glanced at Johanna, who nodded, and they opened the door.

"You!" cried the man the minute he saw Katniss. "I know you. You're NYPD's best." He stood up suddenly, his face scrunched up in pain, his eyes bloodshot. "Promise me you'll find who did this. He'd have never killed himself. Promise me."

"Mr. Reno."

"Promise me!" He grabbed her by her shirt collar and sunk down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Lieutenant."

"It's okay. Just sit him down and try and keep him calm. Has anybody touched anything?"

The officer shook her head. "My partner confirmed that the deceased was indeed dead—" The officer cringed when Mr. Reno started howling. "Other than that, we left and waited for you."

Katniss nodded and she and Johanna pulled their gloves from their pockets and started looking around.

They didn't have to look far.

The body was in the bedroom.

Hanging from the ceiling fan.

"Look around," Katniss instructed, and Johanna did as she was told. After a few moments Katniss spoke again. "Tell me what you don't see."

"Blood," said Johanna. "Or any signs of a struggle."

"True," Katniss mused.

"But that's not the answer you were looking for, is it?"

"You're missing something."

"It looks like a typical suicide. There's a chair that was kicked out from under him, and a rope hanging from his neck."

Katniss stared at Johanna. "I didn't ask you what you see. I asked you what you don't see. They wouldn't call us if it were a simple suicide."

Johanna's eyes scanned the sparse bedroom again. "I'm not following you."

Katniss waited a beat. "A suicide note."

Johanna's mouth sprung open, and then shut just as rapidly. "I totally missed that. I fucked up."

"Where's your head, Johanna? That's the first thing you should have noticed."

"I guess I'm still thinking about Mellark."

"If you can't be here, right now, take your day and get out my crime scene."

"I'm fine."

"Detective." Katniss' voice was cold. "If you can't get your head in this case, I want you to go home."

Johanna's back went up. "My head is here, Sir. It won't happen again."

"Good. Keep looking for clues."

Once again, it didn't take long.

"Everdeen. You should see this." Katniss looked up and held up her hand as Johanna walked towards her. After hanging up the phone she turned to Johanna, who was holding a ripped up—

"A flight ticket?"

"For two," confirmed Johanna.

"Now why would someone who was leaving for Mexico… tomorrow," said Katniss, looking at the date, "commit suicide?"

"They wouldn't."

Katniss shook her head.

"That explains the bags in the closet I found. I knew they weren't Mr. Reno's because his are still placed at the front door."

"It gets even more interesting," Johanna said. "Mr. Reno said he got home early from a business trip. He's not lying, but he wasn't supposed to come back for two days."

"So when Mr. Reno came home, he'd come home to an empty house. That also means that Mr. Reno isn't who the deceased was leaving with." Johanna nodded. "Let's go talk to Mr. Reno."

They made their way to the living room and motioned for the other officer to leave. She did so and Katniss sat in front of Mr. Reno, who was still sobbing, though not as dramatically.

"Mr. Reno? I'm sorry for your loss," Katniss said. "I'm going to record this conversation, okay? I need you to understand that you have the right to remain silent…." She recited the Miranda. "Do you understand?" Mr. Reno nodded. "I need you to verbally express that you understand."

"Yes," Mr. Reno said shakily.

"Would you like a lawyer present?"

"No."

"For the record, Mr. Reno is declining having a lawyer. This is Everdeen, Lieutenant Katniss and Mason, Detective Johanna, interviewing Mr. Ray Reno. Can you tell us what happened from the beginning? Why'd you come home early?"

"Mr. Reno took a deep breath. "Frank and I have been trying to start a family. It's been a long, tedious process. Well I got a call from our family lawyer. The adoption finally went through. I came home from my business to tell Frank the good news and… and… and I found him hanging from the ceiling!" He started crying again and Katniss glanced at Johanna, who started patting him on the shoulder.

"What time did your flight get in?"

He hiccupped. "Um. About 11AM."

"Mr. Reno. Mr. Reno I need you to calm down and look at me. Can you do that?" It took him a few moments but he finally looked up at her. "I need to ask you a very important question." Katniss paused. "How long have you known that Frank was having an affair and was going to leave you?"

Mr. Reno visibly blanched and his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

And then he exploded.

"You bitch! How dare you? Frank loved me. He _loved_ me."

"It's funny how you're already using past tense. Isn't that funny Detective?"

"Hilarious," said Johanna sarcastically.

"I mean loves," Mr. Reno said quickly.

"When I walked in here, you told me that I was the best. Did you believe that or were you just kissing my ass?" Mr. Reno glared at her, his brown eyes darkening. "I'm just wondering if you've been lying the entire time or not."

"Lying about what?"

"I bet you did get a call from your family lawyer. I bet you even got the okay to adopt a child. I also believe you flew in early to tell Frank. But here's where things get funny. Because we checked your flight. You got in at 8:30AM. Yet the police didn't get a phone call until a little after noon. Why is that?"

The room was suddenly very silent.

"There was traffic. A lot of traffic between here and the airport."

"I believe you. But I don't think traffic was that bad. Especially because there's proof that the cab driver dropped you off here at 9:30AM."

"I. Uh. He's lying!"

"No, he's not the liar here," snapped Kantiss.

"How would he know when he dropped me off? He has several customers."

Katniss lowered herself so that she was eye level with him, and scooted up so that she was in his face. "You shouldn't have left such a large tip. He definitely remembered you."

Mr. Reno stared back defiantly at her for several moments before absolutely losing his mind.

Katniss barely remembered all that he started shouting, talking about how they were high school sweethearts, and how _dare_ Frank leave him for another younger man, but it was enough to put him away.

She reached behind her back to pull out her handcuffs and he smacked her across the face.

"Are you _shitting_ me?" snapped out Katniss. "What the _fuck_?" Katniss drew back her hand and hit him in the face. He stilled, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he dropped down onto the floor.

"Everdeen, you okay?" asked Johanna.

"I can't believe he hit me. I didn't even see it coming."

At that moment the door opened, and in walked the Medical Examiner along with Crime Scene.

"I'm so over this. Let's go," said Katniss. "Let one of the other officers cuff the bastard."

XxXxXx

Overall it was an okay day. She caught a case, smashed the criminal's face in, she was currently putting the finishing touches on her report that she'd send to Commander Chaff, and she was gonna get to have drinks at Haymitch's with an old friend.

If she could really call Peeta a friend.

Whatever he was, she was excited to be seeing him in about an hour.

Not excited as in she wanted to see him, but excited as in… well… shit. Was she excited to see him?

Before she could think too hard about it her phone buzzed.

"Everdeen," she said, leaning back in her office chair. She listened to the person on the other end of the line, jumping up as the person kept talking. "Thank you for letting me know. I'm on my way." She hung up, grabbing her jacket. "Shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" She ran out of her office and into the bullpen where she found Johanna swinging on her jacket.

"Hey. I just sent you my report. We done for the day?" asked Johanna.

"Not quite," Katniss replied. "Mr. Reno was just taken to the hospital. He tried to commit suicide."

"Mother fucker!"

"My sentiments exactly. Let's roll."

Katniss had Johanna drive.

"Fuck. _Fuck_. I missed this. This was my fault."

"Really? You were at the jail cell when he did this?"

"I should have put him on suicide watch. I know people like him. Got damn it. Got fucking damn it!" She punched her dashboard and Johanna glanced at her. "That son of a bitch better not die. He has to live and face trial. He doesn't get to take the easy way out. Fucking pussy ass bitch."

When they arrived at the hospital Katniss walked in, slamming her badge on the counter. "Tell me where Ray Reno's room is."

"I'm sorry ma'am—"

"Do I look like a ma'am to you? It's Lieutenant. And right now I don't give a fuck about your policies and procedures. You tell me what I need to know or I swear to fucking God—"

"Katniss, Johanna." Katniss spun around at the voice.

"Rue," breathed Katniss, leaving the girl behind the counter without a second glance.

"Follow me," said Rue, and the two cops did as they were told. "Ray Reno is fine. He's stable. I'll take you to him now."

"Thank you," Katniss said, staring at her.

It'd been about a year since she'd last seen Rue, but she looked better than ever, her caramel colored skin glowing, her hair curlier than ever. The two of them had a special bond. When Rue's father had died her mother had started dating again a few years after. The new boyfriend started molesting Rue's older sisters. When Rue's mother found out she killed him, forcing Rue and her sisters into foster care. She had been Katniss' first case, but at that time she'd only been an Aid. She'd kept in touch with Rue over the years, because she felt drawn to the little girl. Rue had reminded Katniss of her sister Prim, so they checked in on each other every now and then.

When Katniss had gotten news that Rue had gone to nursing school, she'd been just as proud as when Prim had told her she'd been accepted into medical school.

"I want a round the clock guard on him at all times. He's never left alone. Keep him alive, Rue," said Katniss.

"What'd he do?"

"Killed his partner because his partner was having a midlife crisis and was leaving him for a hotter, younger guy."

"Love makes you do crazy things."

"I'm glad I missed that boat," muttered Katniss, thinking of her mother. Before she could go down that road she shook it to clear it. Not now.

"Are you sure you have?" Rue asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

Johanna snorted and Katniss glanced at her as Rue said, "Come on, Katniss. I minored in Art. If anybody here knows who Mellark is, it's me. And I know that picture is of you." Katniss blushed. "Is all of that real?"

"Is what real?"

"You and him." Rue's warm brown eyes twinkled.

Before answering Katniss remembered that she was supposed to be meeting him. "Oh shit!" She glanced at her watch. "Oh my God. I have to go. I'm already late. Johanna, get a team of men together to watch over Reno. When they arrive you're off duty."

"Wait," Rue said. "Before you go you should let me look at your cheek."

"What?" She remembered the slap Reno gave her. "Oh! Oh no, I'm fine. Really. I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" asked Johanna.

"You're still on duty. I ask the questions. I'll see you tomorrow at the office. 8AM."

"Katniss!" whined Johanna.

"It's Everdeen on the clock, Detective."

"Seriously? Katniss! Katniss!" Katniss hummed, a smile on her face, as she made her way to Haymitch's.

**You got lucky! I wanted to add a little bit more of a plot soooo it'll be a three-shot! Also, a Reviewer pointed out how Johanna talks to Katniss, even though Katniss is Jo's boss, so I thought I'd show how the two of them interact personally verses professionally. For those of you who are waiting to see what happens with Peeta and Katniss, it's in this third part, I promise.**

**Also, how are you guys liking the cameos? Is there anybody you want to see? Let me know before I write the rest of the story!**

**Thanks for all the love so far.**

**-thamockingjayandpeeta**


	3. Chapter 3

Haymitch's was crowded, as usual, even for eight o'clock on a Friday night. Haymitch's was always the place to be, but its major night was Saturday. Why all these people were here was beyond her.

And then she saw Peeta, and the group of people around him.

Oh yah. He was famous.

He was easy enough with his fans, giving them a charming smile, but she watched as his eyes kept darting to the window overlooking the street, and then made their way to the door.

As if he were looking for someone.

Which he was.

She was more than an hour late.

"Peeta," she said, walking up to him.

He turned his head at her voice and noted the relief in his eyes when he saw her. Then they turned to horror as he took in her appearance. Leaving his fans he rushed to her.

"Oh my God, Katniss. Are you okay? You're hurt."

"What?" asked Katniss, confused.

"Your cheek is bruised, and is that _blood_?"

She watched as he paled, reaching out for her.

"No, Peeta. Relax. It's not my blood. I caught a case today." Her face warmed as she realized she should have gone home and changed. She hadn't thought about it. Most of the people at Haymitch's knew what she did for a living, and they'd gotten used to her various appearances.

Peeta, though, had not.

"I'm fine," Katniss assured him. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm surprised you waited."

"I almost left," admitted Peeta. "Why didn't you text me? That's why I gave you my number."

Shit.

Sighing Katniss looked at Peeta. "I'm not good at this. I shoulda contacted you. I didn't think about it. I'm sorry."

Peeta chewed on his upper lip for a moment and then shrugged. "It's okay."

"It's not okay. I fucked up. But thanks for waiting. Really."

He gave her a smile. "Hey, I've waited twenty-five years for this. What's another hour?"

Katniss blushed and they made their way to the bar.

"Hey, sweetheart," said Haymitch, the main bartender and owner of the club. "The usual I presume?"

"Always. And whatever he wants." Katniss jutted her head in Peeta's direction.

"So it's true. That picture is you."

Katniss felt her face grow warm. "How do you even know who he is?"

"What? Of course I know who Mellark is. And I woulda known even if it weren't for the screaming girls thrusting their tits at the kid."

Peeta shifted uncomfortably and Katniss felt herself scowling, looking around at the group of girls who were clearly still checking Peeta out.

Why was she so bothered all of a sudden?

She turned back to Haymitch. "You still on the straight and narrow?"

"Yup, and have been for the past ten years." Haymitch slid them their drinks.

"That's what I like to hear." Katniss took a sip and sighed.

"I gotta go run to the back real quick. Be back in a jiff." Katniss acknowledged his words and then turned to Peeta.

"He seems like a nice guy. Why'd you ask if he was on the straight and narrow?"

"Haymitch used to be an alcoholic." Peeta seemed shocked, and rightfully so. If he used to drink what's the point of owning a bar if he was trying to stay sober? "He's been sober for ten years, though, which is a blessing. He served our country when he was younger. Like… eighteen years old younger. After a while though, he felt like they started to ask too much of him. So he went AWOL. In retaliation, the government—_our_ government—killed his mom and brother, plus his girl. They took everything from him." Katniss shook her head and took another sip of the amber liquid. "Anyway, fast forward to about eleven years ago. All of Haymitch's old team from the army started to get murdered. All the signs pointed to Haymitch being the culprit. The case was so big the CIA and the FBI were helping solve it. Gale works with the FBI and we ended up working the case together when one of the people from Haymitch's team ended up dead in New York. My old partner and I had caught the case. I'd just made Detective then. Anyway, I smelled set up from day one, but Haymich and I were the only ones who thought he was innocent. All the signs were just too damn convenient, and Haymitch didn't seem stupid. I'm damned good at my job, and we got to the bottom of it. It turned out to be the son of a general who was killed in combat. The kid blamed Haymitch for going AWOL, because if Haymitch had stayed, his father wouldn't haven been promoted and then killed. That much is true. Haymitch was definitely climbing ranks in the army before he left. Anyway, that case made my career, but nobody was happier than Haymitch. He got justice for the murder of his family, too, so… he's happy for the first time. He opened this place a year later with his settlement and I have yet to buy a drink."

"Are all your cases that cool?" asked Peeta, amazed.

Katniss shook her head. "Take the guy today. The guy gets home early from a business trip and finds his lover's bags packed and two plane tickets to Mexico. I think Lover was probably having a midlife crisis and was gonna leave our guy for someone else. Well our guy didn't like that too much, so he killed him and made it look like a suicide. It was so obvious. He wasn't even smart." Suddenly realizing she was hogging the conversation, she blushed. "Sorry. I swear I never talk about myself this much. Like… ever." And she didn't. Who'd she talk to? She didn't go out, or on dates.

"No, don't stop. Please. I'm fascinated. I always knew you'd do brilliant things, but this?" He stared at her in awe.

"Me? What about you? I mean you left our hometown for _Paris_ and then became famous. That's incredible."

"It was just being in the right place at the right time. I had a great agent, and the school I went to pretty much guaranteed that you'd make it big. It was like the Yale or art school."

"I bet you were really good."

"Are you kidding? There were some days I couldn't even get inspired. The people I went to school with pulled painting out of their ass. It was incredible. I learned a lot from them. Most of the people in my class were famous before they were even accepted. I was the inexperienced American who couldn't speak the language or draw all that well, according to them."

"I bet they shut up once they saw you paint," said Katniss softly.

He flushed, handsomely, and smiled. "By the time second semester of first year rolled around, I'd made a name for myself. I was the first freshman in twenty-five years to be asked to participate in the art gallery that the students did at the end of every year. Normally it's reserved for juniors and seniors. Even the guy from twenty-five years ago didn't win anything. I walked out there in third place."

"I'm not at all surprised." And she wasn't.

It was well passed midnight when she saw the pink haired lady from earlier walk into the bar. She stopped traffic, even in the heart of New York. Most New Yorkers didn't give a shit about anything or anyone, but even they couldn't ignore the fact that she had _pink fucking hair_.

They were talking to Haymitch when mid-sentence he stopped talking and openly gaped. They followed his gaze and Katniss saw her. She was just as done up now as she had been earlier.

She approached them. "Good evening," she said in her thick Southern accent.

"Hey, Effie. This is Katniss. Katniss, this is Effie."

Effie's blue eyes widened and she stared back and forth between her and Peeta. "Is this… oh my God…. _Mellark_. Is she… Everdeen?"

Katniss felt her face grow warm. "Yes," replied Peeta.

"Wow. I had no idea. All this time I thought you'd made her up."

"Thanks, Effie," said Peeta sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No disrespect, Mellark. But…" she shook her head. "I'm being rude. Effie Trinket." She stuck out her hand. Katniss shook it. "I'm the Event Coordinator for this weekend, and Mellark's personal chaperone. Which reminds me, young man," Effie said, her voice and gaze quite stern as she looked at Peeta, "it's awfully late. You have a big, big day tomorrow."

"Effie, I'm thirty years old. I don't need a chaperone, or a baby-sitter."

"Nonsense. I've dealt with artists much older than you who drank themselves into a black hole every other hour. Be happy I even allowed you to come here. You just seemed so desperate to get here."

"I wasn't desperate," muttered Peeta.

"Perhaps not, but you're certainly drunk now. We can't have you hung over tomorrow."

"Give him two aspirin's and a bottle of water and let him sleep it off. He'll be fine in the morning, Princess."

Effie turned at the speaker, her eyebrows raised. "And you are….?"

"Haymitch Abernathy. Owner of this here fine establishment."

Effie seemed to be debating with herself as she stared at him. Finally making a decision she said, "It's a pleasure. Thank you for the advice, Mr. Abernathy."

"Haymitch. Call me Haymitch, Princess."

Katniss watched the two of them as they both blushed.

"Don't call me Princess," said Effie with force, and she coughed a little. "You may call me Effie."

"Why? You look like a princess."

Katniss' eyebrows flew past her hairline as she stared at Haymitch. Was he _flirting_ with her? Never in ten years….

"Yes well you look all dark and mysterious, but you don't hear me calling you Batman, do you?"

Haymitch cackled out a laugh. "You come back and see me anytime you want a drink, Princess. On the house." With those words he winked at her and walked off. Effie stared after him for several moments, her cheeks rosy.

"Yes. Well. Anyway." She shook her head. "Mellark, let's get you back to the hotel so you can sleep this off. Everdeen, do you have a way home? You look drunk yourself."

"I'll stay here until the bar closes. I'll be sober by then."

"Can I see you again?" asked Peeta.

His blue gaze was so damn piercing it made Katniss hot.

Or maybe it was the alcohol. Yah it was the alcohol. Alcohol always made her hot.

"Okay."

"Then you'll allow it?"

"Tomorrow night, if I don't have a case." She grabbed his iphone out of his jeans—ignoring the way his body jerked—and handed it to him. "Take my number." He took the phone with shaky hands and she gave him her number. "Text me tomorrow when you're done with your event. Maybe we can grab an early dinner."

"I'd like that."

She had to be shit-faced drunk because she wanted to kiss him goodbye, and that was just ridiculous, really, because she didn't just kiss people goodbye. Instead she gave him a small smile and quickly turned around, heading back to the bar.

She caught Haymitch's eye and scowled. "What?"

"You could live a hundred lifetimes and not deserve that boy," he told her. "He'd worship the ground you walked on."

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

Haymitch shrugged. "You'll break his heart if you're not careful, and you're never careful. But…" Haymitch shrugged. "He could do way worse, that's for sure. Did you see the bimbo with pink hair?"

Katniss snorted because she didn't buy his complaint for a second.

He was into Effie.

She refused to admit that she was into Peeta.

XxXxXx

"I know, Prim, I can't believe it either," Katniss was saying as she tried on like her fiftieth shirt.

"It's just crazy that out of all the places to have this award ceremony, it's in New York and you guys get to hook up! If you don't take advantage of this…."

"Advantage of what?" asked Katniss, making a nasty face at how the shirt looked on her.

"Of this second chance with Peeta! Oh my God it was so obvious he liked you in school. Gale called Rory yesterday and they were talking about it. We all remember the way he used to look at you." Katniss felt herself blush and rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes Katniss." Her sister knew her too well. "You never do anything to make yourself happy. The only reason you went off to New York was because I went to Boston to pursue my medical degree. If I had decided to stay home you'd still be there. You don't do anything for you, and while that's all good and fine, eventually you're gonna end up old and miserable. Why are you so afraid of love?"

"Gee, I don't know," responded Katniss sarcastically.

"Look, I know Mom tapped out of life after Dad died, but that doesn't mean love will do that to you. You need to take more risks when it comes to your feelings."

"Are you a surgeon or a psychologist?" Katniss snapped.

Prim paused for several moments. "You _like_ him!"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because you're defensive. And you haven't said you didn't. If you didn't like him, you'd say it."

"I don't even know him. And I've no proof he's still into me."

"You've known him your whole life, Katniss. Listen, the guy drew the most amazing painting of you like ever. He's totally still into you. He asked you out didn't he?"

"Yah, to catch up…. Not because he liked me."

"You're hopeless. Don't you get it? It's fate. You've been working non-stop since last year, and all of a sudden the weekend Peeta's in town you only catch one case, which is a slam-dunk. That never happens in real life. Only in things like the movies or books or fan fic. You've got some divine favor working for you, so don't blow it!" Katniss scowled at the phone. "I want details when you get back from your date. And for God's sake wear something cute that doesn't have blood on it. Wear a dress, or something that accents your curves. And don't be afraid to show your cleavage."

"Prim!"

"Dear God you can't be pure forever. I was sure Johanna was gonna break that."

"I have no plans to pick up any pointers from Johanna."

"Look I'm not saying be a whore, but my God, it's okay to get laid every now and then. I don't know how you do it. If Rory and I don't have sex for more than week I'm irritated."

"Primrose Hawthorne I don't want to hear about your sex life with your husband!"

"We'd be talking about each other's sex life more often if you got some every now and then."

Katniss took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I do not plan to discuss me sleeping with Peeta."

"So you're going to?"

Shit. "No. No way. No fucking way."

But it'd probably be amazing, because he had a mouth like a god and his chest was so square and his arms were so big and his shoulders were so broad. And he'd lived in Paris for the past thirteen years, perfecting his technique with hot French babes. The things he could probably do to her….

She shook her head.

No. Not gonna happen.

"You should screw him and let him sweep you off your feet. Let me know how it goes. I gotta go. All this sex talk makes me wanna jump my husband. Bye Katniss, love you."

When Katniss hung up her eye was twitching. Shaking her head she looked at herself in the mirror, scowling.

_Why_ did everything she own make her look fat?

And why the fuck was she so worried about what she was wearing to dinner with Peeta Mellark?

She hadn't looked in the mirror before she'd gotten dressed since… well… ever.

Sighing she went to her closet and looked for what she knew she'd wear all along.

She'd bought it on impulse with Johanna one day while shopping on a rare day off.

"You never know when a little black dress will be needed," Johanna had said.

Little was really skimpy in Katniss' mind, but she'd bought the damn dress, and the minute she put it on with her one pair of black pumps Johanna had gotten her one Christmas and stared at herself, she knew it was the right decision. She looked good, and it scared her a little, to want to look good for someone.

And when she arrived at the restaurant, on time, and she saw him, she got angry, because she couldn't deny that there were _butterflies_ in her stomach when she saw him sitting there, all dressed up in his suit, looking positively edible.

He stood up when he saw her, openly gaping, and he had the nerve to look bashful and finally look away after clearly undressing her with his eyes.

"Hi," she said softly, and he just stared. After several moments of no reply he finally said,

"I'm sorry. I'm honestly trying not to stare, but you, in that dress, are not making it easy. You look… wow." He ran his fingers though his blond hair.

"Wow is… good?"

"Wow is… incredible. Amazing. Beautiful. Perfect."

"Gee, is that all?" asked Katniss with a smile, and he laughed.

He walked around the table and pulled out her chair. He was so close to her she could smell him, that familiar scent of cinnamon and _home_ hit her nostrils with a force powerful enough to make her pass out.

And for some reason it spread a head in between her thighs.

Holy shit. She was horny. She didn't remember the last time she was horny.

"Prim says hi," said Katniss once the waiter took their drinks.

"Oh my God. Tell her hello. How is she? How's your mom?"

"They're both fine. Prim and Rory live in Boston. My mom still lives back home, but she's doing better. She's happier." Katniss shrugged. "What about your brothers and dad?"

"They're fine. They're all doing their own thing. We talk a few times a month, but we don't really visit each other. I talk to my dad damn near every day, though. I think he misses all of us, but understands why we left."

There was a few moments of silence before Katniss said softly, "And your mom?"

Peeta shrugged casually. "Dad says she's fine. I don't really know, though, and I can't promise I care. Does that sound bad? Is that horrible?"

Katniss scooted up so that she was closer to him, trying to get her point across. "I wish I'd became a cop and stayed home long enough to arrest her for the shit she did to you. There's nothing horrible about how you feel. What's horrible is how she is. I've seen what abuse does to innocent people. You're luckier than most." Katniss sat back, a scowl on her face, and took a sip.

"She never even apologized," Peeta said softly, and Katniss' heart broke a little. "I still don't know why she hated me. But it doesn't matter. And I'm not about to spend all night talking about my mother," he said with a smile. "Tell me what's been happening with you for the past thirteen years."

XxXxXx

It was going so good that once dinner was over, they decided to go to local jazz club together, because it was still early, and frankly, Katniss was dressed for the part.

Three shots in, plus the two glasses of wine she'd had at dinner, and Peeta had convinced her to get up and dance. She didn't even think about saying no, which proved how drunk she was, and perhaps she never really sobered up from last night's festivities either.

Peeta was a surprisingly good dancer, which made up for her severe lack of skills. She supposed she was doing something right because he kept dancing with her, and she started to assume that the smiles she was getting from other people were of encouragement as opposed to embarrassment.

When someone bumped Katniss she was assumed it was because they were as drunk as her, only when the ladies passed by they looked back with sneers on their faces. Katniss scowled but the blonde and brunette just arched their eyebrows—in unison—and kept walking.

When she saw them a second time it was because they were trying to get to Peeta.

"Hey, Mellark," said the blonde. "Why don't you ditch her and dance with a couple of _real_ women?" Both she and the brunette forced their voluptuous chests forward. "I'm Glimmer an this is my girlfriend Clove. But were into dudes too."

"I _am_ dancing with a real woman," Peeta said coolly. "And I'm only into _one_." Glimmer rolled her eyes and Clove scowled while Katniss' heart soared with warmth for Peeta.

"Your loss," said the one named Clove, and the two of them tossed their hair over their shoulder and walked away.

Katniss faced Peeta. "You should go with them. They're hot."

"Ew. The probably have AIDs. You can tell they get around. Besides I've seen way hotter girls in Paris, Italy, Greece…."

"Yet you're dancing with me," she whispered as the music slowed down.

"You're not hot, Katniss. You're beautiful. You've always been beautiful." He pulled her into him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

He smelled _so_ good. Amazing. Incredible. Overwhelmingly so. She was sure his intoxicating scent was making her dizzy.

No. It was the alcohol.

It was much easier to blame it on the alcohol.

When the slow jam ended Katniss leaned back and made the mistake of making eye contact with Peeta.

His eyes were the color of the sky at midnight, his hair the color of the golden stars.

What could have happened next was interrupted by a pretty red headed girl holding a tray of drinks. "Hi, I'm Annie. I own the club. I just wanted to bring you two complimentary drinks. You've no idea what you being here has done for us tonight. We're all over the entertainment news."

"What, there are cameras?" asked Katniss.

"Tons," Annie said, beaming. "Your bodyguard's out there making sure they don't come in." She grabbed the third drink on the tray. "_This_ is for him. Drink you Royal Fucks and then go royally fuck each other. You two are like the hottest couple in here. People are getting pregnant just watching you two."

Katniss blushed and looked at Peeta, who was also blushing furiously. She grimaced and raised her glass. "To being royally fucked," she said, and shot it back. Peeta did the same.

Two more drinks later the tempo picked back up she turned around and pressed herself against him. She was grinding her hips into his and he was gripping her hips like his life depended on it.

She wasn't surprised when she felt him through his jeans.

Katniss leaned against him, enveloped by his warm chest. "Let's get out of here," mumbled Katniss against his neck.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He grabbed her hand and the two of them fought their way through the crowd. Finnick was outside talking with Annie until he saw Peeta, and then he was all business again.

There were tons of cameras outside, shouting at them as they made their way to the limo. Katniss had left her car at the restaurant as they had figured they'd both keep drinking.

"Where do you stay?" asked Peeta once they were in the car.

"A few blocks away actually, but I don't wanna go home."

Peeta arched an eyebrow. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I think you know, Peeta."

And then she kissed him.

And it was like fireworks on the Fourth of July, or the enchantment of Disneyland, or the beauty of the Northern Lights. It was like the first snow of winter, or the warmth of spring.

It was like magic.

And the moaning and the heart stopping and body arching only enhanced it.

They made out all the way to his hotel, which wasn't that far from the jazz bar they went to. They didn't break apart until they got to the hotel and the limo door swung open.

They made their way outside only to make their way inside of the hotel, and there were screaming fans the entire time.

She had no idea how he did it day in and day out. She'd had her own share of fame over the past decade, but it was nothing like this, and she thanked God for that.

She was practically buzzing by the time they rode up the elevator to his penthouse suite. Why penthouses had to be on the top floor she'd never know, but it was the longest elevator ride of Katniss' life.

The minute the private elevator opened up they were all over each other. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and their lips were so entwined that they provided each other breath. Peeta was moaning from deep in his throat and it was _doing_ things to her, things nothing or no one had ever done before.

He was _so_ much more than a Greek god.

Some how he got them upstairs, though clothes were being strung along the way, which seemed highly impossible as she was still wrapped around him. Yet by the time she got to the bedroom her heels were off, his jacket and tie were off, and his shirt was currently being unbuttoned, which was quite difficult as his tongue was currently down her throat.

When she felt herself drop on the bed she immediately sat to finish unbuttoning his shirt.

"_Why _do you need so many layers?" she groaned when she saw the undershirt. "Fucking ridiculous." She ripped open the rest of his dress shirt. "Hope you didn't like the shirt too much."

"I hate it," said Peeta, his voice low, and then he lifted his undershirt over his head.

The shirt wasn't even all the way on the ground before her lips were on his chest.

He gasped and threw his head back, savoring this moment, knowing it might never happen again.

"Katniss," said Peeta throatily, and she thought he was saying it out of pleasure until he gently pushed her back. "Katniss," he repeated.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't…." He blushed. "I mean I do. I…." He took a deep breath.

"You don't want to?" She could feel the humiliation heating her cheeks.

"Of _course_ I want to. But… you're drunk."

Katniss smirked. "I'm not _that_ drunk, Peeta. If you're worried I'm gonna wake up and regret it, I won't."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it? You're not married are you? Oh my God. Are you married?"

"Jesus, no. The fuck do you take me for?

"Then what is it? Spill it."

"I don't want it to just be a one night stand!"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he cringed.

Katniss slowly stood up, reached to her side to unzip her dress, and let it fall to the floor. "I don't plan on there being one time for anything, be it tonight, or any night after."

That seemed to be enough for him.

He lifted her dress and stopped as he saw the gun wrapped around her thigh.

"What? I take it everywhere."

"That is _so_ hot." She smirked as she removed it, placing it on the night table, making sure the safety was on.

It was better than anything she'd ever experienced. It was the most rewarding moment of her life, and she was sure she relayed that with the way she was scratching his back and the way she tightened her legs around his waist and the way the headboard kept hitting the wall to the rhythm of his long, satisfying, deep strokes.

She hadn't known it was possible to cum so many times.

Her voice was hoarse from moaning his name, and she vowed she'd never go by Everdeen ever again, because the way he whispered out 'Katniss' over and over again made her fully appreciate the wonderment of her first name.

Jesus he was incredible, and she'd tell him so, as soon as she remembered how to _think_, and eventually speak.

"_Mon tout_," he gasped out, and exploded inside of her.

She hoped she'd remember to ask him what the hell that meant, but at the moment she was too busy trying to uncurl her toes and stop herself from professing her love for him right then and there.

And that was just the first time.

By the time her phone vibrated, waking her up, she'd only gotten a few hours of sleep. She was exhausted, but her body had never felt better. She glanced at Peeta's sleeping frame and smiled, then slipped out of bed.

When she was out of earshot she spoke to the person on the other end.

Great. Somebody killed somebody. What else was new?

She frowned as she quietly got dressed, saddened that those promises of homemade cinnamon rolls in the morning would never get eaten because work was getting in the way. This is why she didn't have relationships, because of shit like this.

But he was worth it. God, he was worth it, this man. Her boy with the bread.

He'd always been worth it.

She thought about waking him to let him know she was leaving, but he just looked so damn peaceful, so she left him alone.

She'd talk to him later.

She bent down to kiss him when she noticed his phone. He had just received a new message.

_I miss you, baby. Call me, please?_

_Love you_

_-Elle_

**I could be a douche and end it like this, but I won't. The story is done, I just broke the last chapter up because it was so long. I'll post the end soon, I promise.**

**I lowkey wish I'd just made this a multi-chapter story and made it all detailed, but I wanted something light and airy.**

**You guys are going to hate me for the end LOL. (It's a happy ending, I promise. Don't worry). I can't believe this went from a two-shot to four-shot. Is there even such a thing? LOL. **

**I'll just call it an Epilogue.**

**I love the Reviews! Keep them coming.**

**-thamockingjayandpeeta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm losing my mind. Don't ask me HOW I put the wrong chapter up LMAO! Eh life is kinda hectic and I was tryna do so in a rush. Here's the REAL chapter for THIS story haha.**

**And btw I failed miserably at this whole quick story, two-shot thing. I'm gonna try again for sure LOL. I gotta learn how to hold back. So I'll try again. In the mean time, enjoy the end of this quite-rushed-because-I-didn't-want-it-to-be-too-long story of mine, and DEAL WITH THE ENDING, because it will NOT be a five-shot haha.**

**Thanks for the love and Reviews!**

Katniss let Johanna lead the case for two reasons: one, Johanna needed practice in taking lead, as Katniss was not going be around forever. They were already talking about trying to promote her, but Katniss wasn't ready to sit behind a desk. She was only thirty.

Secondly, she couldn't have led even if she wanted to. She was too distracted.

She couldn't _believe_ Peeta would have another woman, but Mellark? Who knew who the hell Mellark was? And if that wasn't enough, he hadn't even called her all day.

Probably too busy talking to Elle.

If Johanna had noticed that something was wrong with her she never said anything, which was fine with Katniss. She just wanted the day to be over. As far as she was concerned this was another slam dunk case. Some punk kids robbed and killed the owner of a convenient store because they were high and drunk at the time.

The problem was that the COD was in the air. The owner had had a heart attack and they weren't sure if it was because of the tazor one of the jerk juveniles used or not.

After visiting Thresh, Rue's boyfriend and NYPD's top coroner, it was determined that the tazer did indeed cause the heart attack, so yes, all four juveniles would be charged.

It should have been a good day.

Katniss drug her way home and into her apartment building, stopping in her tracks when she reached her floor and saw an unexpected guest.

"How did you find me?" asked Katniss.

"Haymitch," Peeta said.

Katniss frowned. "Why would Haymitch tell you where I stay?'

"It wasn't easy," shrugged Peeta. "He told me you'd probably hurt me and I should stay away, but I had to see you."

"Why?"

"_Why_?" Peeta looked at her exasperatedly. "Was last night a dream?"

Katniss sighed. "Come on in. Let's just get this out the way now." Katniss walked up to her door and started unlocking it. "How long have you been here?"

"A few hours. I would have missed my ceremony if I had to. I was prepared to stay out here all night." They walked inside and Katniss turned on the light, sitting her keys on her side table next to her door. "Look I don't wanna take up much of your time. It's obvious you've been avoiding me."

"_I've_ been avoiding _you_?"

"Yah."

"Last I checked communication worked both ways."

"Yah, but you were the one who left this morning without so much as a goodbye."

"Only because I caught a case and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I was gonna come back."

Peeta shut his mouth and then asked softly, "You were?"

"Yes. You did ask me to be your date tonight some time during all of our sexual endeavors. So yes I _was_ going to come back."

"Why was?"

"Because I'd agreed to go with you tonight before I knew there was a girl named Elle I needed to worry about."

"A girl named… who? Wait, _what_?"

"Don't play dumb Peeta. I saw your text this morning. Would you like me to recite it verbatim or paraphrase it?"

"You went through my messages?"

"No!" Katniss' face flushed. "I was actually leaning down to give you a kiss goodbye when the message popped up. I'm an officer of the law. I know how to take in details even when I'm not trying to. I didn't even have to look down to read the message."

"For someone who's so observant you're way off here, Katniss."

"Am I? Why don't you tell me how off I am? Am I wrong about fact that she misses you, wants you to call her, or that she loves you?" Katniss folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you done?" asked Peeta, folding his arms across his own chest.

Katniss heart sank.

Uh oh. It was never a good thing when guys asked that.

"If you're done I'd like to explain. If that's okay with you, Lieutenant."

Katniss' eyes widened. "Don't you take that tone with me Peeta Mellark!"

"I can take whatever tone I want with you when you just walk out on me after assuring me it wasn't going to be a one night stand."

"It wouldn't have been, but then I saw that message—"

"You don't put criminals away by always assuming, do you? You can't, because then you wouldn't have ever made Lieutenant."

Frustrated Katniss snapped. "Just say what you have to say and get the fuck out, Peeta."

He scowled at her, and got damn him, even now it made her want to go at it again.

"Elle's my ex-fiancé who cheated on me. When I caught her in _my_ bed with another man… well let's just say I left her and gave her the condo. That was a year ago. She's been trying to get back with me ever since, and yah, I contemplated working it out with her, until I remembered how fucking miserable she made me and how I was only marrying her because she was a famous model in Paris and I was _supposed_ to marry her. I've been blowing her off for the past few months. I have to say she's a lot more persistent than I thought."

It took Katniss a moment to pick her face up off the floor. "So… Elle's your ex?"

"Is that all you heard?"

Katniss shook her head. "I stopped listening after you said she cheated because all I could think about was how much of an idiot I am. This is why I don't date. I'm lousy at it. I'm a mess."

"Katniss… I would never hurt you. I'd never hurt any woman, but especially you. As long as you know that… I don't care anything about your other flaws."

She should tell him. It was the perfect moment, and he deserved to know. Instead she said, "What should I wear tonight?"

XxXxXx

They were definitely going to be late to his event because after a fight it's only natural to have make up sex.

And holy shit was it mind blowing.

"What does _mon tout_ mean?" asked Katniss as they were headed back to his hotel.

"Where did you hear _that_?" Peeta said.

Kantiss flushed. "You say it. When you're… you know… cumming."

"Do I? Wow." He shook his head but didn't meet her eye for a few minutes. "It means..." he cleared his throat. "My everything." Katniss bit her lip and looked down, trying to hide her smile.

"Do you speak French often when you're having sex?"

"Never."

"How do you know?"

"I remember."

"You didn't this time."

"Yah, well that's because I'm too busy concentrating and forcing myself not to cum because I'm inside Katniss Everdeen, which has only been my dream since I was thirteen."

Katniss snorted and rolled her eyes. "On another note, just because you're Prince Charming doesn't make me Cinderella. You wanna tell me how I'ma find a dress to this event that we're already late for?"

"Relax. Effie's got this in control."

"_Effie_? You're leaving Effie in charge?"

Peeta laughed. "I know she's eccentric, but you'll be fine, I promise. Trust me, okay? I'll have my prep team take care of you."

Dear Jesus. What did that even _mean_?

Apparently it meant that she and Peeta had to be whisked off separately. After Effie chided them for being late and for putting them behind schedule she pushed Peeta towards another eccentric woman named Portia, though this one was Black and beautiful. Peeta looked at Kantiss sheepishly as he left her with three people named Octavius, Flavius, and Venia.

She never knew beauty could hurt so badly. She'd rather be shot than ever go through this again. They waxed every inch of her, though she told them not to, especially down _there_, in her cookie, which was already shaved, thank you very much. But they didn't listen, and they still waxed her, and she wondered if she'd ever be able to walk again.

They did her hair too, and okay, Katniss was kind of impressed with the fancy up do and the beautiful gold tiara they placed atop her dark head. They decorated her in fancy jewels and accessories that Katniss would never have worn in a million years.

But the dress.

Even as a woman who didn't really care for dresses, this dress was nothing but metallic liquid gold. It was _gorgeous_. Its color rivaled the highest end champagne, and slid down her body like butter. It accented every curve and left little to the imagination as the entire back was cut out, stopping only at the small of her back.

The best part was that the length of the dress would hide her gun.

She looked perfect.

Peeta was waiting for her downstairs and when he saw her his eyes widened with amazement. He definitely looked handsome himself in an all white suit.

Her dress and his hair matched.

"You are so perfect," he told her, holding out his arm, and she took it, smiling.

The formal event was actually quite chill. It wasn't at all what she had expected. There were a ton of people and they were all mixing and mingling. Katniss spotted Rue and Thresh and waved to them. They waved back, beaming.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Katniss asked at the figure in front of her.

"What, am I not allowed?" asked Haymitch. "Ms. Trinket asked me to come this morning."

"How is that's possible? The bar doesn't open til the evening," Katniss responded.

Haymitch laughs and said, "I guess that means she left the bar with me when it closed last night." Effie blushed as they walked away, Katniss mortified, Haymitch still laughing.

"Oh my God," breathed Katniss, and Peeta himself looked shocked.

He recovered quickly when someone caught his eye. "There's someone I want you to meet," he said, pulling her gently across the floor. When they arrived at the person Katniss' face broke out into a grin. "Katniss, this is—"

"Cinna!" said Katniss, interrupting Peeta. Peeta blinked at her.

"You know each other?" Peeta asked.

"_Know_ each other? I owe this girl my life," said Cinna with a smile. He pulled her into an easy hug. "I knew the minute I saw the painting, before I even knew what she was called, she was you."

"How've you been?"

"About as fabulous as you look," he told her. "You're wearing one of my designs."

Katniss gasped. "_Really_? That explains why it's so beautiful."

"It doesn't even begin to do you justice." At that moment Cinna noticed how uncomfortable Peeta was. "Relax, Mellark," Cinna said with an easy smile. "Katniss is way too young for me. Besides, my heart belongs to Portia."

"My stylist?"

"The one and only. I know Katniss because ten years ago she helped solve a case of mine. Well, not mine per say, but…. Long story short at a fashion show someone was killed. Someone I didn't get along with. They thought I was too ambitious and tried everything they could to make me look bad. He stole my portfolio and tried to say they were his ideas. When I found out I went ballistic. When he ended up dead a few hours later, during intermission, guess who the main suspect was?" Cinna smiled. "I'm happy I get to laugh and tell this story, because if I'd been a cop, I'd have thought I did it too. I was arrested and Katniss came in and after one interview she said she knew I didn't do it and she promised to get to the bottom of it." His eyes twinkled with respect as he glanced at Katniss. "Do you remember what I told you before you left?"

"That you were betting on me," whispered Katniss.

"And I still am. You've made quite a name for yourself. I've kept in touch with your career."

"I wish I could say the same," Katniss said shamefully.

"Oh, it's okay. I moved to LA anyway, though lately I've been thinking of moving back. I miss home and how fashion forward New York is compared to Los Angeles."

"We'd love to have you back."

Cinna smiled at her. "Save me a dance, Beautiful." He turned back to Peeta. "Congrats on your masterpiece. Anyone who can capture the essence of Katniss deserves to win the Picture Perfect Award."

And with that, Cinna was gone.

"It's a small world," murmured Katniss, and Peeta nodded his head in agreement.

When he wrapped his arms around her so that they could start dancing, he pulled her in close. "When tonight is all over, I'm gonna make soft, sweet, slow love to you for the rest of the night."

"I'm anything but sweet," Katniss said, her voice low with lust.

"And I'm anything but soft. But that's not going to change my mind."

Katniss tried not to shiver at the anticipation.

XxXxXx

It was slow. Painstakingly slow. First he undressed her from head to toe. Her breath caught in her throat when his hands made their way up her thigh as he pulled down her gun.

Then he undid all of her hair until it was swinging down her back in tight curls. He ran his fingers through it many times before finally moving to her dress. He pulled at her straps, making them fall, and then slowly, so slowly slithered the dress down her body until she was in nothing more than her black lace bra and panties.

When he took those off he placed on the bed and started undressing himself.

"Aren't you going to remove my shoes?" asked Katniss.

"No." His voice was low. "I want you to keep your heels on."

Katniss felt this hunger for him engulf her.

He kissed her everywhere; he kissed a scar she'd gotten when a bullet grazed her. He planted his lips where she had a scar from surgery when she broke her collarbone on the job. He licked the patch of scars on the side of her breast she'd gotten from that time a suspect had tried to set her on fire.

He didn't seem to mind any of her patchwork.

He stayed true to his word, and entered her slowly. So slowly it made her moan. He was gentle, and soft, and sweet, and it made her heartache, how wonderful this was, how beautiful it was.

She arched her back when he made her cum the first time, and it was crazy how he had this affect on her.

When she came the second time she couldn't make a sound because he kissed her as she clenched around him, heightening the orgasm.

Once Katniss became frustrated with how slow he was going, she started counter thrusting, pumping her hips into his, violently almost, and then she started kissing on him and digging her nails into his strong, muscular back.

That made him speed up.

"Shit, Katniss," he gasped. "I'm not gonna… if you keep that up…" He threw back his head, thrusting even faster, and deeper.

"I want you to, Peeta. I want you to cum for me."

"Katniss," he half groaned half hissed. "I want you to…."

"I have," moaned Katniss, throwing back her head as he sped up. "Haven't you felt how many times you made me cum? I myself have lost count."

He growled, low in his throat.

"Don't you feel how wet I am?"

"_Fuck_, Katniss." Now she could hear their flesh slapping. "God."

"Yes, Peea." He buried his face in her neck, the bubble so close to bursting. "Oh God. God yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes. Cum now. Now. Please."

He obliged at the same time she did, and it was the first time they'd cum together.

"Shit. Oh shit," gasped Peeta. "You're gonna kill me. Oh my God." He kissed her, which made her dizzy, because she was still trying to catch her breath. "I love you Katniss Everdeen."

She froze, and he noticed. They locked eyes and his dark blue orbs quickly became guarded.

"I know," Katniss said softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "But you don't really know me."

"I know how you make me feel."

Katniss smiled and kissed him shyly. "I know you make me feel too."

And that was real enough for him.

For some reason she thought they'd ride off into the sunset together. You would think in her line of work that she'd know better. But Peeta made her forget about the horrors of the world. He was like some bright ray of sunshine, all the time, and as long as they were together, be it while he was making her cinnamon rolls for breakfast or his mouth watering cheese buns for dinner, she was happy, and could forget about the outside world.

And then she turned on the news one day, and saw her own face, at the ceremony, and a breaking news alert.

They found out. They found out who she was and that she'd been dirt poor. They knew her father was dead, that he'd died in a mining accident many years ago. The only thing keeping her going was the fact that they never mentioned the fact that she used to dig in the trash for food.

Even that satisfaction didn't last long, though. Not when they started accusing her of being nothing more than a gold-digger. They claimed it was mighty convenient for her to have found Mellark—he still wasn't Peeta—now, at the height of his career.

Apparently he was worth millions.

She hadn't even _known_ that.

By the time his trip was up, she could barely look him in the face. She was an embarrassment, and was very much so embarrassed.

It wasn't even just what Entertainment Tonight was saying about her. It Haymitch's words coming back to haunt her: "You could live a hundred lifetimes…."

She _didn't_ deserve him. He deserved better than some former white trash girl from his old neighborhood who came home with blood on her outfit more so than not.

They had talked about doing the long distance thing for a while. He wanted to move back to the States, because "Paris was just so damn lonely," he had told her, but on his last day in New York she went to his hotel, convinced that she'd break up with him, their last fight still fresh in her mind.

He'd gotten her a necklace that probably cost the amount she paid in rent per year. _How_ he could think she wanted something like that, that she would wear something like that, was beyond her. _Especially_ after what everybody was saying about her.

And then the news got word that he had bought it, and it started all over again.

She'd been mortified and they'd screamed and shouted at each other and in the end she'd stormed out.

He showed up at her place later than night and by the time he was inside of her again she forgot all about the fight.

Until she woke up and realized that it was his last day, and there was this unmistakable ache in her heart.

He kissed her goodbye, saying he'd see her later, which is why she was currently on her way up to his penthouse suite.

And she was greeted with the high-school giggle of a beautiful woman with ash blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and beautiful bronze skin.

The only thing stopping Katniss from knocking her teeth in was the fact that Peeta was scowling.

"Elle, I won't tell you again to leave. Don't make me have Finnick remove you."

Elle.

_Elle_?

Elle responded back in French and Katniss blinked, trying to understand. "What is happening to us?" asked Elle, switching to English.

"_You_ happened to us, with your lying and cheating."

"_Moi_? And what about you?"

"I never cheated on you."

"And this… this Everdeen girl you claimed was from the past? There are TV's in Paris, Peeta."

Katniss cringed. She knew his real name.

She couldn't explain why that hurt the way it did.

"Elle, I won't ask you again."

She went into a rampage in French and that's when Katniss finally step forward.

"Excuse me!" she said over the noise. Both Peeta and Elle turned to her. Peeta sighed, and then closed his eyes, as if he were praying, while Elle's eyes widened.

"You _bitch_! Get out of here!" Elle stalked up to her, Peeta behind her.

"If you touch me you'll sit in a jail cell lady, so calm the fuck down," snapped out Katniss. "I have no problem fucking up that pretty little face, Barbie." Elle looked scandalized, her face blotching red. "If you shut up and let me talk, I promise I won't be here long."

"You can take all the time you need," Peeta said. "She was just leaving."

"She doesn't have to," said Katniss. Peeta looked like he begged to differ. "Can we go somewhere in private?"

They walked to bedroom where he closed the door softly, which showed his restraint, because Katniss could tell he was pissed.

"I can explain why she was here," he told her.

"It doesn't really matter, Peeta."

Peeta looked shocked. "It doesn't?"

"No. Any woman who flies all the way out here from Paris to win you back clearly loves you."

Peeta blinked at her. "_What_?"

"She loves you, Peeta."

"So what are you saying?"

"That you should work it out with her."

Peeta just stared at her.

"You're saying… you don't want to be with me?"

"I'm saying there's a beautiful, rich woman who's pining for you, and there will never be any confusion as to her motives."

"I'm not confused about _your_ motives in the least! Do you think I give a flying fuck about what everybody is saying? You gotta have thick skin in this business."

"Well maybe I don't want to be in this business."

Peeta stared at her for several moments.

"What?" he said it so softly it nearly crushed her.

Sighing she walked up to him. "Peeta… we come from two different worlds. We always have. You deserve so much more…. You deserve better. Your whole life is in Paris. I know the only reason you're talking about moving back is to be with me. What's the point? You love to paint. I can't ask you to give that up." Katniss shook her heard. "You should go back to Paris with Elle and forget this past week ever happened."

"I don't want to."

Katniss gave him a sad smile. "You lived thirty years without me. You can do it again. You should do it again. We're done, Peeta." She turned and walked towards the door. She opened the door but turned back around to look at him before she left. "Take care of yourself, Mellark."

And then she was gone.

XxXxXx

"You're fucking brainless," Johanna told her a couple of weeks later while they were out for drinks. "Stevie fucking Wonder could see how miserable you are."

"I'm not miserable," snapped Katiniss.

"Well you're certainly moody," Madge chimed in, and Katniss scowled at her other friend. She was getting enough flack from Prim. She didn't need to hear Johanna and Madge's mouths too.

"You could always get laid," suggested Johanna, and both Madge and Katniss rolled their eyes. Johanna's answer to everything was to get laid. "What? They say the quickest way to get over one guy is to get under another."

Katniss took a sip of her drink, wishing it were stronger.

"Katniss, it's okay to admit you were wrong," Madge said quietly. "You need to go find him and make this right."

"You think I don't know that? I don't even know where to begin to find him. His phone he had was American number and I've no idea how to reach him in Paris."

"So Gale Hawthorne, seasoned FBI Agent, doesn't exist anymore?" Johanna asked.

"He's busy I'm sure," muttered Katniss.

"Have you asked him?" Katniss kept mute. "That's what I thought."

Katniss groaned.

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but misery loves company, but you're not dragging me down, brainless. You fucked up. You have a way to fix it. I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you whine." Katniss watched as Johanna stood up, placed a few bills down on the table, and stalked off.

Madge grabbed Katniss' hand to force her dark-haired friend to look at her. "Tell me what you were thinking."

"I was thinking that I ain't shit, okay? That Mellark needs somebody like Elle on his arm so he doesn't have to justify marrying her. Nobody questioned Elle about being a gold digger."

"First of all, since when do you give a fuck about what other people think? Second of all, nobody gives a flying fuck about Mellark. Mellark is an image, Katniss. Underneath that façade is a real man named Peeta. Now you tell me who he needs."

Katniss opened her mouth and then shut it.

Well shit.

"You were glowing that week, Katniss."

"It doesn't matter. It's not like he didn't listen to me and stay. He left. He left back to Paris to be with her."

"You mean he actually went and did exactly what you told him to? Who woulda thunk?" Madge took a sip of her drink. "Not everybody's going to chase you. He's been chasing you for twenty-five years, and when he finally catches you, you break his heart. But he didn't leave with her. She followed him. He definitely dumped her."

"_What_?"

"Honestly, don't you watch the news?"

Katniss shook her head. "I didn't want to hear the news of his engagement being back on."

"You're smart, Katniss, but you really are an idiot. Get on the phone, call Gale, and go make this right."

Katniss left and immediately did what she was told.

"It'll take some time Catnip," said Gale. "I'm in the middle of really big case, so…."

Katniss sighed. "I understand."

Gale paused for a minute. "Let me see what I can find, okay? I'll call you back."

Katniss showered, remembering the way Peeta used to touch her. It'd only been a couple of weeks but it felt like an eternity. She touched herself, something she never used to do before him, and when his name spilled out of her lips her body convulsed, aching for him.

She heard the phone ringing and hurried out the shower, nearly slipping, but she was trained, and she knew how to keep her balance. Breathing hard she picked up.

"You're not gonna believe where he is, Catnip." Katniss listened, her jaw dropping.

"How long has he been there?"

"It's where he went when he left New York. He never even went back to Paris."

"Thank you Gale. Thank you so much."

XxXxXx

She had to wait a few more weeks before getting time off. She never got time off and only God knew how much vacation she had saved up over thirteen years.

She made her rounds, saving Haymitch for last. He made her wait a few minutes as he got off the phone with Princess, which only meant one thing: he and Effie were still in contact.

The flight was longer than she remembered, but it didn't matter. She put on Harry Potter and waited for the flight to land. Once she was there, she tried not to be nervous. She'd been back here before since leaving, a few times, but it'd been a few years now that Prim was gone.

She talked to her mother every now and then, but they hardly saw each other.

When she made her way to the bakery, it was early. It wasn't even open yet.

Katniss stood out there until the sun started to rise. When she saw the orange peaking out she knew it wasn't Peeta's favorite shade. He liked the shade of sunset.

Still, it was the dawn of a new day.

She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Be with you in a minute," called the familiar voice, and Katniss' heart caught in her throat.

"That's okay," she called back. "I've waited twenty-five years. What's one more minute?"

Silence.

So much silence.

And then the door swung open.

He had a five o'clock shadow now, but other than that, he looked the same.

"Hello, Peeta," she said quietly.

She watched as his eyes took in the necklace he gave her around her neck and the bags in her hand. "Hello, Katniss," he said, stepping aside to let her in.

_Fin_.

**And that's it. No more. I'm going to attempt to write a REAL two-shot one day. Clearly that wasn't today LOL.**

**Also, I left the ending open for your own interpretation. Whatever you want to happen, happens.**

**Til next time,**

**-thamockingjayandpeeta**


End file.
